joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante (Screwattack)
Base Dante= |-|Devil Trigger Dante= |-|Majin Dante= |-|Composite Dante= |-|Composite Devil Trigger Dante= Summary The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was reknowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and seperated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Left bitter by the event, Dante took it upon himself to hunt down any and all demons that meant harm to humans. He became a demon hunter for hire, taking on any demonic task as long as it pays, though he has made a few occassions when the fate of the world is at stake. He long despised his demonic heritage, refusing to utilize it, but he has since started to master it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A '''| High 3-A''' | 2-C | High 2-A, likely Higher Name: Dante Sparda, Tony Redgrav, God Redgrav Origin: Devil May Cry, Screwattack Gender: Male Age: 30+ Classification: Half Demon, Half Human Hybrid, Demon and Witch Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity, endurance, time manipulation and immunity to it, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Almighty attacks that bypass all the defenses, Instant death attacks, Magical regeneration (Godly, likely Hyper-Instantaneous since his wounds heal over as soon as they're being dealt, which is why it's nearly impossible to harm him), teleportation, can transform with the Devil Trigger which gives him flight and invincibility, can create infinite doppelgangers of himself, master swordsman and marksman, Dante can also absorb the powers of other demons and fashion them into relics and he has shown immunity to a soul attacks and can channel his demonic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would (examples would be allowing a motorbike to storm several hundreds of kilometers vertically within a second or so and charging normal bullets into around universal bombs), can survive without oxygen and air, telekinesis, can seal everything away, with Yamato he has spatial manipulation, supernatural willpower, amazing on the guitar, quite a good actor, good at football, good at everything. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Universe Level | High Universe Level (Stomped Bayonetta) | Multi Universe Level | High Multiverse Level+ (Stomped Mundus, Abigail, Argosax, The Despair Embodied and Demi-fiend), [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRYk_1ZA2VY likely Higher] Speed: MFTL+ | At least MFTL+ '''| At least '''MFTL+ | Infinite Speed '(Can cut raindrops) 'Lifting Strength: Universal |''' High Universal | 'Multi Universe '| High Multiversal Class+''' Striking Strength: Universe Class '''| High Universe Class''' | Multi Universe | High Multiverse Level+ Durability:'' At least '''Universe Level' |''' High Universe Level''' | Multi Universe Level | High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient+ | Omniscient Range: Universal with projectiles | High Universal | Multi Universal | High Multiverse Level+ Standard Equipment: The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, and Ebony & Ivory, a shotgun and all the existing weapons. Intelligence: Master swordsman, skilled marksman. Is able to learn to use any weapons, massive experience with fighting demons, can use anything as a weapon. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base Dante | Devil Trigger Dante | Majin Dante | Composite Dante Other Notable Victories: Bayonetta Mundus Abigail Argosax The Despair Embodied Demi-fiend Raindrops Notable Losses: DMC: Devil May Cry (his hairdo was erased from existence, and thus so was Dante as we know him) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Screwattack Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Human Hybrid Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Wanked Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Not Bleach